


Пять кружек кофе

by helgatrush



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Пять раз, когда Анжольрасу сказали, что Грантер его любит, и один раз, когда тот сделал это сам
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 2





	Пять кружек кофе

**1\. Курфейрак**

Спрятавшись от всех за высокой спинкой дивана, Анжольрас пялился на экран своего ноутбука и боролся с желанием убивать. Слова для эссе по формированию политического сознания не шли, в текстовом файле был прописан только заголовок, от окна дуло, собрание прошло неудачно, да ещё и новичок, которого притащил Баорель, за полчаса и два стакана тёмного пива разнес в споре все идеи Анжольраса о несостоятельности социального института во Франции.  
А потом усмехнулся так, что его непропорциональное лицо вдруг приняло абсолютно вакхическое выражение, и сказал:  
– Нет, Аполлон, так-то, я с тобой согласен, но аргументацию тебе ещё качать и качать.  
Анжольрас побарабанил пальцами по столу, передвинул сахарницу из левого угла в правый, вздохнул и, едва положив руки на клавиатуру, чтобы сосредоточиться уже на эссе, услышал возмущенный вопль Курфейрака от барной стойки:  
– Это был мой коктейль, и я отомщу!  
Анжольрас поморщился и закрыл уши ладонями, вновь вперившись взглядом в пустой документ.  
Может быть, поэтому он не сразу заметил Курфейрака.  
– Не выходит? – спросил он, двигая к Анжольрасу кружку кофе. Анжольрас мотнул головой, но кружку взял. – В любви повезёт зато, – Анжольрас едва не подавился кофе и посмотрел на Курфейрака изумленно. Тот усмехнулся и качнул кудрявой макушкой в сторону барной стойки: – Грантер всю встречу смотрел на тебя, как на бога.  
– Кто? – непонимающе переспросил Анжольраса, хотя ему гораздо больше хотелось опрокинуть на Курфейрака кофе.  
– Тот подлец, который выпил мой коктейль, стоило мне отвлечься, – процедил Курфейрак холодно и, заметив непонимание на лице Анжольраса, добавил: – Ну, Грантер, тот парень, с которым вы сегодня чуть не подрались из-за роли государства в частной жизни граждан.  
Анжольрас недоверчиво покосился на барную стойку, за которой Грантер, выторговав у бармена ручку, что-то торопливо черкал на салфетке, и посмотрел на Курфейрака, как на психа.  
– И заметь, ты не убил его на месте, – многозначительно произнес тот. – Это точно любовь.

**2\. Жеан Прувер**

– Прости, моё последнее стихотворение, наверное, не очень подходило к теме собрания, – пожал плечами Жеан, садясь на подоконник рядом со столиком Анжольраса и протянул бумажный стаканчик с цветочком на боку рукой, увитой пёстрыми фенечками. – Но мне захотелось напомнить всем, что однополые браки, как и обычные, строятся на любви.  
Анжольрас дернул краешком рта, изображая улыбку, и присосался к кофе. Говорить Жеану, что от этого стихотворения у него до сих пор ком в горле, ему не хотелось – репутацию безэмоционального идеалиста после этого было бы тяжело восстановить, но и промолчать было нельзя.  
– Оно было красивым, – кашлянув, сказал Анжольрас. – Ты растрогал даже Грантера, а он тот ещё циник.  
Последняя фраза прозвучала обиженно, как Анжольрас ни старался. За этот месяц, с самого появления Грантера в кружке, они спорили каждое собрание. Прихватив стакан кофе или запотевшую бутылку пива, Грантер садился на край стола, чуть наклонял взъерошенную голову и, глядя Анжольрасу в глаза, с ехидной усмешкой растаптывал все его аргументы и возражения по любому вопросу. Делал он это настолько легко, и даже красиво, что к ним прислушивались и другие посетители кафе, которые потом подходили ближе, брали брошюры и подписывали петиции.  
– Неудивительно, что Грантеру оно понравилось, – Жеан рассмеялся и перекинул через плечо рыжую свою косу. Глянув на Анжольраса исподлобья, он решительно произнёс: – Я ведь это стихотворение написал про него...  
– В смысле? – спросил Анжольрас и зачем-то убрал руки со стола, будто бы по их движению Жеан мог о чем-то догадаться, но тот этого, похоже, не заметил. Сочувственно посмотрев на Анжольраса, он чуть наклонился и доверительно произнёс:  
– Я долбанный месяц наблюдаю, как он на тебя смотрит, и это, – он пошевелил в воздухе пальцами, словно пытаясь поймать ускользающую мысль, – Это невыносимо прекрасная влюбленность.  
Анжольрас медленно разжал кулаки и положил расслабленные ладони на стол, когда Жеан, спрыгнув с подоконника, пообещал:  
– Я пришлю тебе это стихотворение.

**3\. Эпонина**

Анжольрас нарочно выбрал этот стол: за спинкой дивана удобно прятаться от остального зала, под столом есть розетка для ноутбука, а в большом окне обычно было видно опрокинутый в отражении зал и всех, кто подбирался к укрытию Анжольраса с кружкой кофе в руках.  
Все считали своим долгом принести ему кофе перед тем, как что-то спросить.  
Эпонина поставила пузатую, похожую на супницу, чашку с латте перед Анжольрасом и села напротив, подперев кулаком щеку. Анжольрас чуть отодвинул ноутбук и посмотрел на неё, обхватив ладонями горячие стенки кружки. Его ждали вопросы к интервью с местным журналом, автореферат к диплому, проверка текста новой брошюры и, возможно, пара часов сна.  
Эпонине было не до этого. У Эпонины были проблемы, и Анжольрас считал своим долгом её выслушать и помочь, хотя он считал, что Комбефер справился бы с этим лучше.  
Да и Курфейрак.  
Даже, наверное, Грантер.  
Хорошо, по мнению Анжольраса, кто угодно бы справился с этим лучше.  
– Мариус, – сказала Эпонина в ответ на немой вопрос, и Анжольрас с тоской подумал, что этот кофе должен бы быть вручную собран самим долбанным премьер-министром, чтобы компенсировать грядущую беседу. – У меня проблема, которую зовут Мариус Понмерси.  
Мариуса притащил Курфейрак почти месяц назад, после митинга в поддержку лгбт-сообщества, и уже тогда стоило бы понять, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.  
– А что – Мариус? – спросил Анжольрас, вспоминая все последние неловкие выходки Понмерси.  
– Мариус влюбился, – обреченно сказала Эпонина, и Анжольрас, глотнув кофе, пожал плечами:  
– Если это не мешает делу, рад за него...  
Только сказав это, он понял, какую глупость он совершил. Комбефер ведь говорил, как Курфейрак подкатывал к Эпонине, но та отказала, потому что по уши влюблена в Мариуса.  
"А ведь такая умная девочка", – прозвучало в голове Анжольраса укоризненным голосом Комбефера, и Анжольрас на секунду смутился.  
– Я хотел спросить, – быстро сказал он, двигая увесистую сахарницу на край стола, куда Эпонина не могла дотянуться. – Он влюбился не в тебя?  
– Её зовут Козетта, – мрачно произнесла Эпонина. – Единственная дочь богатого папочки, который лично знаком с известным тебе инспектором Жавером, – Анжольрас поморщился, и у него тут же заныли рёбра, которым досталось во время последнего митинга. – Вот-вот, – кивнула Эпонина, заметив выражение его лица, – А Мариус носит ей фиалки, гуляет под окнами по ночам, а стоит им увидеться, трепетно держит её за руку и смотрит влюбленно, как Эр на тебя... ой.  
Она посмотрела на Анжольраса, передвинула сахарницу на противоположный край стола, до которого Анжольрас не смог бы достать, и быстро сказала:  
– А впрочем, чего я к тебе пришла? Ты же в отношениях ничего не понимаешь... – торопливо встав из-за стола, она осторожно тронула Анжольраса за плечо, будто хотела что-то ещё сказать, но, так и не решившись, ушла.  
Анжольрас хлебнул остывший латте и, вздохнув, опустил голову на стол.

**4\. Легль**

Анжольрас уже пять минут методично бился затылком о мягкую спинку дивана. Это монотонное движение, как ни странно, успокаивало, и ему всё меньше хотелось встать на ноги и, подхватить стул, приложить им Грантера по хребту.  
Грантер был невозможным. Обычно, говоря вслух, Анжольрас договаривал "невозможным ублюдком", но в мыслях это можно было бы и не говорить.  
В этот вечер Грантер превзошел сам себя в умении выводить Анжольраса из себя, в котором за лето он достиг небывалых высот. Он опоздал на собрание. Он пришёл, чуть покачиваясь и распространяя вокруг себя запах виски. Он сел напротив Анжольраса и, глядя ему в глаза мутным взглядом, спокойно и даже жёстко проговорил почти полчаса о том, почему такое "безэмоциональное бревно" и "капитан сосулька" не может вести людей к светлому будущему.  
– Почему, чёрт возьми, он это делает?!  
Только когда проходивший мимо Легль, вздрогнув от этого вскрика, расплескал по кофе, как всегда, вылив большую часть на себя, Анжольрас понял, что сорвался.  
– Кто? – уточнил Легль, невозмутимо промокая рукавом капли кофе на бритой макушке, и Анжольрас, вздохнув, был вынужден ответить:  
– Грантер.  
Легль посмотрел на него чуть удивлённо, словно видел его впервые, но тут же мотнул головой, стряхивая кофейные брызги с ресниц, и всё так же невозмутимо сказал:  
– Он прямо указывает на твои недостатки, чтобы ты мог расти над собой, потому что он очень тебя любит, – заметив, как изменилось выражение лица Анжольраса, Легль быстро добавил: – И ценит. И уважает. И вообще... Слушай, у тебя платка нет?  
Анжольрас покачал головой, и Легль поспешно ретировался, отговорившись тем, что ему срочно нужно взять у Жоли платок, чтобы стереть с себя остатки кофе.  
Анжольрас проводил его взглядом, пока не наткнулся на сидящего за стойкой Грантера. Тот сжимал нетвердой рукой запотевашие стенки бокала и неотрывно смотрел на Анжольраса.  
От этого взгляда, на удивление трезвого и ясного, Анжольрас почему-то смутился и снова ткнулся затылком в спинку дивана.

**5\. Комбефер**

– О нет, – обреченно протянул Анжольрас, когда за его стол присел Комбефер и поставил перед собой френч-пресс с кофе и молочник. – И ты туда же...  
– Вообще-то, это для меня, – ответил Комбефер, наливая американо в крохотную кружку, – Тебе нужно завязывать с кофеином.  
Анжольрас насупился, но промолчал: Комбефер был прав, как всегда. Сейчас, после защиты диплома, ему, действительно, нужно было слезть с ежедневных пяти кружек кофе и перейти хотя бы на две в день.  
– Твоё состояние меня беспокоит, – сказал Комбефер, капая молоко в чашечку и невесомо касаясь кофе ложкой, и Анжольрас буркнул:  
– Спасибо. Стараниями Жоли, я уже начал есть три раза в день и спать больше четырёх часов в сутки.  
– О, это делаешь, только чтобы не походить на Наполеона, – поддразнил его Комбефер, и Анжольрас легонько пихнул его носком кеда под столом. – Но я не об этом, я о Грантере.  
Анжольрас помрачнел. Грантер не приходил уже вторую неделю, и ему было стыдно признаваться даже себе, что он успел соскучиться по постоянным спорам до хрипоты и едким шуточкам, которые всегда наполняли "Мюзен", едва Грантер вваливался в кафе под звон подвешенного над дверью колокольчика.  
– А что с ним?  
– Уехал в Тулузу, у него там выставка, – отмахнулся Комбефер, – Но меня беспокоит не то, что он попытается выпить там все запасы алкоголя и снять всех светловолосых проституток, только чтобы нарисовать их, а то, что тебя это тоже беспокоит.  
Анжольрас вздохнул и, дотянувшись до френч-пресса, плеснул кофе в свой опустевший стакан.  
– С чего ты взял, что меня это беспокоит? – спросил он, глотнув, – Почему меняя это вообще должно беспокоить?  
Комбефер посмотрел на него поверх очков. Точно так же он смотрел на Анжольраса в день их знакомства, когда тот срывающимся голосом пытался рассказать четверым неофашистам о равенстве всех людей. Как на психа, словом  
– Ты искал его взглядом среди посетителей кафе, – Комбефер загнул один палец, – Ты построил свою речь в виде риторического спора, пытаясь компенсировать отсутствие спора настоящего, – ещё один палец, – Ты ничего не сказал Мариусу, когда он опоздал, ты принёс с собой брошюры собраний анонимных алкоголиков, и это твоя четвёртая кружка кофе за день, а это значит, часто ты нервничаешь.  
Комбефер показал ему сжатый кулак, подумал немного и разжал пальцы. Он отобрал у Анжольраса френч-пресс вместе с его стаканом с недопитым кофе и счастливо спросил:  
– Помнишь, как Эр говорил тебе, что ты – как там было? – "безэмоциональное бревно"? – Анжольрас кивнул. Эта фраза до сих пор звучала в его голове голосом Грантера. – Знаешь, почему он так сказал?  
– Он прямо указывает на мои недостатки, чтобы я мог расти над собой, – произнёс Анжольрас, усмехаясь краешком рта.  
– Сам догадался?  
– Легль сказал.  
– И ты запомнил? – недоверчиво уточнил Комбефер и покачал головой. – Надо же...  
– Если ты сейчас тоже скажешь, что Грантер в меня влюблён, я проберусь к тебе ночью и переставлю все твои комиксы не по порядку, – тихо сказал Анжольрас и встал из-за стола.  
– Я хотел сказать не это, – проговорил Комбефер ему в спину, но Анжольрас не обернулся.

\- - - 

**1\. Грантер**  
Над дверью дзынькнул колокольчик, и в зал ворвался запах дождя, смешанный с табачным дымом и тягучим запахом сырого асфальта, но Анжольрас даже не повернул голову. Он сидел за столом и рассматривал макеты брошюры на экране ноутбука. Макет прислал Грантер, и это была единственная весть от него за последний месяц с того момента, как он уехал в Тулузу.  
Анжольрас пялился на присланные варианты карикатуры и пытался убедить себя, что он не скучает. Что он не может вообще скучать по Грантеру, шумному, безответственному, ехидному, болтливому...  
– Чёрт, – тихо прошипел Анжольрас и не глядя ткнул в один из макетов мышкой.  
– Неплохой выбор, – услышал он и едва не подпрыгнул. – Его я сделал первым.  
Грантер бросил на диван свою кожанку, размотал трехметровый полосатый шарф и пристроился на диване напротив Анжольраса. В его встрепанных тёмных волосах ещё не высохли мелкие капли дождя, а в зелёных глазах с редкими рыжеватыми точками отражалось бледное и немного растерянное лицо Анжольраса.  
– Привет, – сказал Грантер и протянул Анжольрасу бумажный стакан, над которым завивался струйкой пар. – Пряный чай-латте для Аполлона, и, смотри-ка, они правильно написали твоё имя.  
– Это не кофе, – заметил Анжольрас, двигая к себе стакан, и Грантер фыркнул и пробормотал:  
– Догадливый какой.  
Они замолчали. Анжольрас пил горячий чай, и ему было неловко от того, как Грантер, склонив голову набок, пристально смотрел на него и чертил пальцем на столешнице линии.  
– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Анжольрас, прячась за стаканом, и Грантер, горько усмехнувшись, ответил:  
– Проверяю, что я помню твоё лицо.  
– И как? – почему-то шепотом спросил Анжольрас.  
– Помню.  
– Это важно?  
Грантер кивнул, закусил щеку изнутри и, вскинув голову, выпалил:  
– Я люблю тебя, знаешь?  
Анжольрас помедлил. Он поставил стакан, положил нарочно распрямленные ладони на стол по обе стороны от него и, подумав, кивнул.  
– Мне говорили.  
Только сказав это, он понял, что Грантер ждал от него совсем не этих слов. Да что там, сам Анжольрас ждал от себя совсем другого, но за последние несколько лет он приучился держать себя в руках в любых обстоятельствах и ограничивать все человеческие отношения, кроме деловых.  
Когда Грантер, скривив губы так, что его лицо приняло отталкивающе некрасивое выражение, попытался встать, Анжольрас успел накрыть его ладонь своей.  
– Останься, – сказал он. Попросил он.  
Грантер посмотрел на него сверху вниз, и Анжольрас, надеясь, что Грантер разгадает за его словами всё несказанное, уже громче повторил:  
– Пожалуйста, останься.


End file.
